Season 1 Episode Guide
'Synopsis' The first season of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green began on September 5th, 2014 and ended on September 4th, 2015 (one day before it's 1st year anniversary.) Season 1 revolves around Andy Green and his first year at the academy while learning the ropes of being a super hero. As the season progresses a growing revolution becomes known & threatens to eliminate all super humans. Every 7 episodes are known as a volume that deal with an individual narrative of it's own, but equal a big part in the overarching arc that's ongoing. As of September 4th, 2015....28 episodes have aired, completing the entire season. 'The Legend Begins Arc (Minor Arc)' 'Volume 1: The Legend Begins!' 1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend (9/5/14) 2. Amigos De Por Vida (12/5/14) 3. Enter The Master of Nature (12/19/14) 4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald (1/2/15) 'The First Mission of Andy Green Arc (Minor Arc)' 5. Andy Green's Very First Mission (1/16/15) 6. Wrath of Hypnotica (1/30/15) 7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed! (2/13/15) 'The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc (Major Arc)' 'Volume 2: Revolution' 8. He Who Erases Super Powers (2/27/15) 9. Embracing Your Fears (3/13/15) 10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry (3/27/15) 11. Isaac Takes A Stand (4/27/15) 12. Summer & Winter Collide (5/4/15) 13. The Tears of A Ninja (5/11/15) 14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond (5/17/15) 'Volume 3: Big Brothers & Peacekeepers' 15. Rise of The Peacekeepers (5/25/15) 16. Long Lost Brother (6/7/15) 17. Secrets of A Revolution (6/7/15) 18. Prologue To The Master Plan (6/15/15) 19. Battle of United Emerald City (8/10/15) 20. Enter The Neutral Zone (8/11/15) 21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision (8/12/15) 'Volume 4: Last Resorts' 22. The Wrath of Titanium Crusher (8/13/15) 23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange (8/14/15) 24. Defending You Because I Care About You (8/31/15) 25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision (9/1/15) 26. Aftermath of The Revolution (9/2/15) 27. Tell Her That You Love Her (9/3/15) 28. I'll Never Forget You Dad (9/4/15) 'Major Battles & Events' *'Andy arrives to Santa Verde Academy (Ep.1)' *'Andy meets Federico & Chessly (Ep.1)' *'Andy's rank is the lowest in his class after a pathetic take down during The Doomsday Test (Ep.1)' *'Jay & Andy had their first encounter as rivals (Ep.1)' *'Andy & Federico save Chessly from a couple of Thugs in Terra Forest (Ep.1)' *'Jen Hawkins is introduced as the teacher of Missions/Practice Missions (Ep.2)' *'Andy & Federico were paired up as partners for missions (Ep.2)' *'Federico comes out of the closet as Bisexual (Ep.2)' *'After 2 attempts, Andy & Federico finally pass their practice mission following a special exam initiated by Jen & Headmaster Vandel Rivers (Ep.2)' *'Reynaldo Johnson is introduced as the teacher of Meditation Class (Ep.3)' *'Andy & Chessly are paired up for the Meditation Class' first assignment (Ep.3)' *'Andy & Chessly share their first kiss with one another (Ep.3)' *'Andy declares that Chessly is his anchor & that he has a crush on her (Ep.3)' *'Isaac Winters is introduced as the teacher of Basic Combat Class (Ep.4)' *'Tachio Ryo is introduced as the 4th main character (Ep.4)' *'Andy & Tachio become sparring partners in Basic Combat Class (Ep.4)' *'Tachio & Jay Ino's rivalry is revealed (Ep.4)' *'Tachio & Andy start out as enemies but befriend each other in the end (Ep.4)' *'Tachio's gymnophobia is revealed. He's afraid of showing a lot of skin in public (Ep.4)' *'Andy & Federico go one their first mission (Ep.5)' *'Tachio reveals his crush on Chessly (Ep.5)' *'Andy reveals his crush on Chessly (Ep.5)' *'Federico reveals his crush on Theresa & Decker (Ep.5)' *'Andy & Federico's mission is to protect the gem of Zygon (Ep.5)' *'Celine & Danson's romantic tension is both revealed/hinted at through conversation (Ep.5)' *'Reynaldo & Jenna's supposed romantic tension is hinted at through conversation (Ep.5)' *'Doctor Shadow & Hypnotica are introduced as antagonists (Ep.5)' *'Federico gets hypnotized by Hypnotica while Andy faces Doctor Shadow (Ep.5)' *'Tachio is assisted by Chessly in starting his conquering of Gymnophobia (Ep.5)' *'Tachio (while shirtless) kisses Chessly by surprise (Ep.5)' *'Andy successfully defeats Doctor Shadow (Ep.6)' *'Andy snaps Federico out of Hypnotica's control (Ep.6)' *'A flashback is shown between Andy & his Dad, Ashton Green (Ep.6)' *'Hypnotica absorbs the gem & gains immortality (Ep.6)' *'Tachio & Chessly become a couple (Ep.6)' *'Celine & Danson's romantic tension continues to be hinted at through conversation (Ep.6)' *'Zygon Magi is introduced following him being released from the gem inside of Hypnotica (Ep.6)' *'Zygon reveals that he was caught by the people of Guardia Zero & trapped in the gem for 10 years (Ep.7)' *'Celine & Danson's romantic tension continues to be hinted at through conversation (Ep.7)' *'Andy stops Zygon from destroying Guardia Zero (Ep.7)' *'Zygon briefly mentions his knowledge of who Andy is & recalls knowing his father, Ashton (Ep.7)' *'Andy tells off Sheriff Midas & the townsfolk of Guardia Zero regarding their desire for eternal life (Ep.7)' *'Andy reveals his "''Emerald Heart" which allows him to live forever should he decide to activate it (Ep.7)' *'Andy & Federico return from their mission (Ep.8)' *'Atari Strange is introduced as the main antagonist (Ep.8)' *'Hope's backstory is revealed (Ep.8)' *'Chessly struggles to tell Andy & Federico about her relationship with Tachio (Ep.8)' *'Isaac's "City of Super Angels" activity is initiated (Ep.8)' *'Hope changes into her sacred beast form upon being under the full moon (Ep.8)' *'Atari's abilities to steal a super human's powers is shown (Ep.8)' *'The Anti-Hero Revolution is revealed (Ep.8)' *'Danson is caught by Anti-Hero soldiers but is later saved by Andy, Federico & Hope (Ep.8)' *'Andy is shown to be slightly traumatized by Atari (Ep.9)' *'The Chessly-Andy-Tachio Love Triangle becomes more evident (Ep.9)' *'Chessly continues to hide her new relationship with Tachio towards Andy & Federico (Ep.9)' *'Celine & Danson's romantic tension continues to be hinted at through a scene in which the former is lying next to the latter after learning he was almost killed (Ep.9)' *'Darrach Toshiro is officially introduced as the academy guidance counselor (Ep.9)' *'Andy admits his fears & learns to embrace them (Ep.9)' *'Chessly reveals her relationship with Tachio to Andy, much to his dismay (Ep.10)' *'Summer Junipher is officially introduced as the Heroics 101 teacher (Ep.10)' *'Decker comes out of the closet (Ep.10)' *'Federico & Decker become an unofficial couple (Ep.10)' *'Andy eventually comes to terms with Chessly & Tachio's relationship (Ep.10)' *'Hope gives Andy a kiss on the cheek after thanking him for being so nice to her (Ep.10)' *'Atari initiates "Killing Riots" which has soldiers kidnapping super humans & have them all killed with fire or other means (Ep.11)' *'Isaac decides to take a stand against the revolution (Ep.11)' *'Darrach tells Andy the story of Isaac killing someone 15 years ago (Ep.11)' *'It's revealed that Isaac & Atari knew each other 15 years ago through a flashback (Ep.11)' *'Isaac trained Ren for 3 years in his dojo in the past (Ep.12)' *'Isaac & Atari begin their fight in the present (Ep.12)' *'In the past, Isaac & Vandel learn about Ren's underground beta version of the revolution, much to their dismay (Ep.12)' *'Isaac & Ren engage in a simultaneous battle of the past & present (Ep.13)' *'In the past, Isaac kills Ren with "The Major Death Fist" & sends him off a bridge in cold blood (Ep.13)' *'In the present, Isaac learns about Atari's true identity as Ren & is now curious as to how he's alive (Ep.13)' *'Atari/Ren plans on attacking the staff & students of Santa Verde (Ep.13)' *'Isaac & Anna's broken father-daughter relationship is shown (Ep.14)' *'Anna's fear of losing another parent becomes evident (Ep.14)' *'Isaac has continuous nightmares of Atari/Ren killing him in similar fashion from 15 years ago (Ep.14)' *'Jay & Anna's crush for one another is hinted at constantly (Ep.14)' *'Jay reveals that his Dad abandoned him & his mom 10 years ago (Ep.14)' *'Reynaldo assists Isaac get rid of his nightmares via Great Terra, The Spirit Tree (Ep.14)' *'Darrach assists Anna come to terms with her fears of losing her Dad & convinces her to talk to him about it (Ep.14)' *'Isaac & Anna meet up to patch things up. They end up embracing each other as a result (Ep.14)' *'Isaac's deceased wife, Cora Winters is shown in a flashback on her death bed saying her last words (Ep.14)' *'Isaac & Anna visit Cora's grave, admitting how much they miss her (Ep.14)' *'Chessly became the first official attack on the academy by the revolution (Ep.15)' *'Andy & Chessly's romantic tension is teased for the first time since episode 3 (Ep.15)' *'The love triangle between Andy, Tachio & Chessly begins to escalate (Ep.15)' *'Andy & Federico decide to take a stand against the revolution by going out to stop some Revolution soldiers (Ep.15)' *'Isaac offers Andy & Federico an opportunity to join him in taking down the revolution in secret for the next few weeks (Ep.15)' *'Andy declares the beginning of "The Peacekeepers," a group against the revolution (Ep.15)' *'Decker & Hope have begun hanging out with Andy & Co signaling their greater importance as characters (Ep.15)' *'Andy & Hope's romantic tension is teased for the first time since Episode 10 (Ep.15)' *'Federico & Decker have begun their unofficial relationship (Ep.15)' *'President Solaris is introduced as The President of Super Central (Ep.15)' *'The law known as "Vigilanteism" is touched upon (Ep.15)' *'Isaac trains Andy & Federico in his dojo (Ep.16)' *'The academy founder, Santa Verde is briefly mentioned (Ep.16)' *'Hope & Decker join The Peacekeepers night missions alongside Andy & Federico (Ep.16)' *'Andy & Tachio's rivalry is hinted at for the first time (Ep.16)' *'General Gannon/Andre Green, Andy's older brother, is introduced in this episode (Ep.16)' *'Tachio is aware of The Peacekeeper's night missions (Ep.16)' *'It's revealed that Andy hasn't seen his brother Andre for 6 years since their Dad's death (Ep.16)' *'The gang learns about the revolution's incoming "master plan" (Ep.16)' *'It's shown that Federico is slowly teaching Andy & Decker spanish (Ep.16)' *'Andre exposes Andy's peacekeeper night missions (Ep.17)' *'Despite being caught by Headmaster Rivers, the peacekeepers continue their night missions in order to figure out what the revolution's master plan could be (Ep.17)' *'President Solaris is revealed to be affiliated with the revolution (Ep.17)' *'Upon discovery of the president's affiliation, Andy & co are knocked out by Solaris himself (Ep.17)' *'The law known as "Vigilanteism" is revealed to be initiated by SV Academy founder, Santa Verde (Ep.17)' *'Andy & Andre engage in a fight (Ep.18)' *'Federico's overheating condition comes into play & is shown to make him explode, sending balls of fire everywhere (Ep.18)' *'A flashback of Andre leaving home 6 years ago is shown (Ep.18)' *'Andy & Co. barely escape from danger on the sinking ship (Ep.18)' *'Andy & Co. (Including Isaac & Tachio) expose President Solaris (Ep.18)' *'Before President Solaris could escape, Headmaster Rivers attacks him upon discovery of his affiliation with the revolution (Ep.18)' *'Headmaster Rivers declares war against the revolution (Ep.18)' *'Andy & Tachio's rivalry is hinted at once again (Ep.18)' *'It's shown that Tachio is aware of Andy's "moments" with Chessly, furthering the tension-filled love triangle (Ep.18)' *'Both Atari & Headmaster Rivers give speeches in preparation for the incoming fight in United Emerald City (Ep.19)' *'Andy gets friendzoned by Chessly, but ends up being kissed by Hope (Ep.19)' *'The battle in United Emerald City has begun (Ep.19)' *'Andy & Andre begin their rematch (Ep.19)' *'President Solaris & Atari launch their master plan: The Neutral Zone (Ep.19)' *'Because of The Neutral Zone, all of the super humans within United Emerald City are now being weakened & are unable to fight as a result (Ep.19)' *'Jenna, Celine, Danson & Roy became the only ones active while The Neutral Zone is still in effect (Ep.20)' *'A weird anomaly gives Andy the ability to counter the effects of The Neutral Zone & as a result, continue the fight against Andre (Ep.20)' *'Danson & Celine's romantic tension continues to be hinted at (Ep.20)' *'Celine manages to destroy the satellites thus ending the effects of The Neutral Zone (Ep.20)' *'Headmaster Rivers & Isaac finally make it to the President's mansion and meet up with their respective opponents (Ep.20)' *'Andy & Andre's fight continues & concludes (Ep.21)' *'Andy's hidden ability known as "Emerald Soul" is activated & aids him in winning the fight against Andre (Ep.21)' *'Andy & Federico continue their trek to the President's Mansion (Ep.21)' *'Roy mentions that President Solaris knows about his father, Neon Atkins (Ep.21)' *'Vandel & Jet commence with their fight (Ep.22)' *'It's revealed that Vandel used to be an optimist, but gradually changed over the years following a bad mission with Neon in the past (Ep.22)' *'Through flashbacks, it's shown that Vandel was best friends with Ashton Green (Ep.22)' *'Through flashbacks, it's revealed that Vandel became the new headmaster of Santa Verde at only 21 years old (Ep.22)' *'Vandel is shown to have been holding back all along & admits to doing so for years''' *'Vandel successfully defeats Jet (Ep.22)' *'Atari explains how he was revived 15 years ago (Ep.23)' *'Neon is revealed to have revived Ren/Atari with his "Destiny Change" ability & gave him super powers (Ep.23)' *'The fight between Atari & Ren has begun (Ep.23)' *'During the 15 years, post-revival, Atari is shown to have built up the revolution with assistance from Neon & Jet, gathered information about Santa Verde and recruited Andre after saving him from Super Human thugs (Ep.23)' *'Andy & Federico meet up with Vandel at the mansion so they can head up to the deck & assist Isaac (Ep.23)' *'Anna finally makes it to The President's Mansion in order ot assist her Dad in battle (Ep.24)' *'Andre makes a comeback & sacrifices himself when Jet attempts to hit Andy & Federico (Ep.24)' *'Atari successfully steals Isaac's powers (Ep.24)' *'Before Atari can kill Isaac, Andy & Federico interfere in order to defend their teacher (Ep.24)' *'Vandel & Jet have a brief rematch (Ep.24)' *'Andy & Federico face off against Atari, which appears to be successfull at first but ends up leading to a false sense of victory (Ep.25)' *'Atari reveals that he created counter-attacks against Santa Verde's 65 techniques & used his "Super Destrction Fist" on Andy, Federico & Vandel in order to keep them from interfering any longer (Ep.25)' *'Isaac gets back up before Atari attempts to kill him again & engages in one final fight with his former friend as it begins to rain (Ep.25)' *'Isaac & Atari come to a final conclusion to use The Major Death Fist on one another in order ot end the fight, much to everyone else's dismay (Ep.25)' *'Isaac & Atari kill each other as planned with The Major Death Fist (Ep.25)' *'Anna finally makes it up to the deck, but ends up making it too late when Vandel gives her the bad news about Isaac's death (Ep.25)' *'Golden Star Council Member & Jay's estranged Dad, Sai Ino is introduced (Ep.26)' *'Sai allows Vandel to have custody over Andre (Ep.26)' *'Danson & Celine begin a romantic relationship after realizing their feelings for one another (Ep.26)' *'Andy receives a note from Andre regarding his sudden disappearance & apology for everything while also stating his promise to return once he's atoned for his sins (Ep.26)' *'Vandel reveals a promise he made with his best friend, Ashton, to watch over his kids (Ep.26)' *'Jay reveals his gymnophobia (similar to Tachio) and hints at his bisexuality (Ep.27)' *'Jay attempts to help Anna, but fails to do so while out in the woods (Ep.27)' *'Anna struggles to accpet her Dad's death (Ep.27)' *'Anna receives help/advice from Darrach & Andy (Ep.27)' *'Tachio & Jay have their first interaction since Episode 4 (Ep.27)' *'Jay & Anna begin a romantic relationship (Ep.27)' *'Jay & Anna walk together to Isaac's funeral (Ep.27)' *'Jet breaks The Montez Phoenix Clan out of prison (Ep.28)' *'Argo Prison is introduced (Ep.28)' *'The Montez Phoenix Clan are revealed to be Federico's family (Ep.28)' *'Isaac's funeral is held & his body is laid to rest (Ep.28)' *'Federico reveals his longing for his Grandfather, who died 6 years ago (Ep.28)' *'Federico begins missing his family, but ends up getting convinced (by Neon's abilities) to join the now free Montez Phoenix Clan members in The Fire Phoenix Nation (Ep.28)' *'Vandel holds one last assembly on the last day of the 1st semester & reflects on everything that's happened in the past 3 months (Ep.28)' *'Andy, Federico, Chessly, Tachio, Hope & Decker converse with one another and state their plans for the 6 week break before going their separate ways (Ep.28)' *'Andy plans on going on a journey of enlightenment in honor of Isaac while also visiting his Mom to tell her about Andre, Tachio & Chessly are going to Tsunami Ocean's United City of Land & Sea in order to train but also focus on their relationship, Hope & Decker are staying in United Emerald City to train on their own and finally, Federico is heading back to The Fire Phoenix Nation visit his family (aka, The Montez Phoenix Clan) (Ep.28)' 'Characters Introduced' 1. Andy Green (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 2. Federico Montez (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 3. Chessly Matthews (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 4. Tachio Ryo (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 5. Headmaster Vandel Rivers (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 6. Jenna Rivers (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 7. Isaac Winters (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 8. Karen Stone (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 9. Jen Hawkins (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 10. Summer Junipher (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 11. Reynaldo Johnson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 12. Darrach Toshiro (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 13. Jay Ino (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 14. Duke Zeta (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 15. Decker Highlander (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 16. Roy Atkins (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 17. Hope Richardson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 18. Kennedy Jacobs (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 19. Serenity Arcadios (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 20. Danson Katekyo (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 21. Theresa Summons (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 22. Celine Marcosa (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 23. Anna Winters (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 24. Maria Dawson (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 25. Harrison Day (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 26. Trevor Day (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 27. Strauss McDermott (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 28. Kenton Shurston (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend) 29. Sheriff Aaron Midas (Andy Green's Very First Mission) 30. Doctor Shadow (Andy Green's Very First Mission) 31. Hypnotica (Andy Green's Very First Mission) 32. Ashton Green (Wrath of Hypnotica) 33. Zygon Magi (Wrath of Hypnotica) 34. Atari Strange (He Who Erases Super Powers) 35. Cora Winters (A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond) 36. President Jet Solaris (Rise of The Peacekeepers) 37. Andre Green (Long Lost Brother) 38. Autumn Rivers (The Wrath of Titanium Crusher) 39. Neon Atkins (From Ren Summers To Atari Strange) 40. Sai Ino (Aftermath of The Revolution) 41. Cesar Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 42. Genesis Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 43. Julio Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 44. Serena Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 45. Rodrigo Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 46. Rodriguez Montez (I'll Never Forget You Dad) 'Trivia' *'This show includes heavy amounts of Fan Service of the male variety. Most of the males possess sleeveless shirts, no shirts, muscular/toned physiques & open jackets. Tellyzx has stated that the use of fan service on the males in the show is a reference to the excess typical fan service seen in anime/manga but it's also to make the main cast look attractive & appealing.' *'Tellyzx made it clear that he won't be doing any time skips on the show, with the exception of in between semesters & school years within the show. The characters will slowly age as the show progresses. This statement however is subject to change since Tellyzx constantly changes the direction of the show while writing.' *'On several occasions the scheduling for the show was changed & rushed for a number of unknown reasons. The show was supposed to debut in January but was bumped up to December. For 9 episodes, the show was on a bi-weekly schedule but then went on a brief break. Despite drama behind the scenes, the show returned in April for it's current weekly schedule & went on another break at the end of May due to Tellyzx's desire to not rush production. The show aired two full weeks of new episodes in August 2015 (known as "Strike Back In August") which brought Season 1 to a close.' Category:Seasons